


Destroy

by ArchangelGarrusVakarian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 3, Reapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelGarrusVakarian/pseuds/ArchangelGarrusVakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reapers are pushing on everyones nerves and even the only peaceful Krogan can get a little bit stressed out. Set after the cure of the Genophage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy

It was never easy, the whole galaxy was chaos and the find some peace was a rare thing. And with the reapers attacking the front it was much more difficult, they destroyed everything in sight. A legion of synthetic creature incabable of being destroyed and with brute force. No tatic worked with this creature, they just had to many troops of changed creatures. Karnesh had seen Husks before but these creatures were more than Husks. Mutant Turians, mutant Rachni and a thing the human had called Brute. Something between Turian and Krogan and now he was standing here fighting for the Krogan. He could never have blieved to come back less of fighting with them. They were a bit off set when he said that the Salarian with him is not supposed to be threatend. A lot of Krogan consider them their enemy but Karnesh was in no mood to discuss this. He may be a very patient Krogan, but the Reapers made him tired.

 

Today was a restless day, the Reapers may have been cautions in the Krogan DMZ and percisely on Tuchanka but that didn’t mean they hold back. He just ordered people around always making sure to let some of them get to rest even if they didn’t want that. He was used to make breaks from day to day, in this situtation it was more like, from attack to attack. To his situation came a very eager Salarian called Maron. He told him to stay put and only attack Husks or Maurauders if it was necessary. Karnesh knew Maron wanted to fight and to help but he was old and these creatures were relentless. It was not the first time he had to pull him back from a Banshee charging at him - he needed to focus.  
“Come on Karnesh….please, I want to fight…I’ve been in here for days. Just the little things.” Maron kept pacing around him like a typical Salarian would do. He tried everything to get his bondmates attention. He even tried to kick him in his squad which caused a flying table across the room. But now Karnesh was lifting his head and looked at Maron. Maron could see the weariness in his eyes, he wanted to end all this. “I’ll be fine, lets fight together…let someone else do this stuff. There are plenty of capable soldiers.” he assured him before letting a hand smoch over the Krogan’s crest.

 

“Fine, I’m coming…but don’t get near the big things…you know the creepy things.” Karnesh demanded this and he meant it, Maron should just attack Husks or Cannibals. They were not much of a danger to a fleshy salarian. As they went out of the building they encountered a typical battle field, Husks running towards them, a few brutes in the distance - the usual. Karnesh armed himself with his sniper rifle and stood out of sight, Maron unholstered his assault rifle and activated his omni-tool for tech damage.

 

Within a few minutes he was off to the battlefield charging and shooting Husks. It was an almost too easy battle, with Karnesh as a sniper shooting some of them, who wanted to attack him from behind. They were used to fighting like this, until Karnesh tried to reach him through an intercom, telling him to come back cause of some problem to be fixed. Maron turned around and started to retreated slowly but carefully, there could be enemies still around. The fight was a bit exhausting but not much he wasn’t trained for.

 

Karnesh just waited at the sations outpost for Maron, he had him in sight with the visor of his sniper rifle. Then something terrifying happed, Maron was just in eyesight of Karnesh when a brute charged from behimd, there was no time to warn him or shoot the brute. He just had to watch in horror as the brute smashed Maron down, his body lying motionless on the ground. He heard the screaming and everything went appart. This was one of the only reasons why Karnesh would become a real Krogan. He jumped out of his cover and startled a few other Krogans in the process, they have never seen him so angry. Even his scar started to open and bleed, it never did that before.

 

The Krogan chared the brute with force and got a little bit of an advantage on the surprising attack. The creature stumbled back, looking a bit awkstrucked about the sudden encounter. Karnesh was so angry, so pissed of he didn’t care if the creature would scream, if it would kill him. A few moments later the brute was lying on the ground, thanks to some help of other people. The sudden relieve of anger made Karnesh realised why he was here and he looked down at the body of Maron. He knelt beside his body, waiting for something - a little miracle. As he heard a cough and was suddenly full of green blood, but Maron had just breathed again. That bastard was hard to kill, within a few minutes he picked up the Salarian and returned to the camp.

 

Once in the little medical room, he put Maron on one of the litter and ordered the Doctor to look for him. He tried to be really nice until this doctor said that he might not be able to live for a long time. It took only a few seconds and the krogan was pushed against a wall with an angry old Krogan in front of him. “I said look after him, if I see you retreating this room, I will be the last friendly person you’ve ever seen.” Karnesh roared and took a step back from the doctor to get out of this room. He needed some time to collect himself, this was all to much, his hand moved to his face and wiped away a little bit of blood. He looked at his hand. Now he wanted to destroy the Reapers - they have gained an enemy today.


End file.
